


Wolves Cried When A Stark Wed A Stag

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: Since the two of you were children, all of the North knew that you belonged to your eldest brother Robb. Not in the cute way that children were fond of each other, but in the possessive way that would have Robb claiming you in the most carnal ways he could when you grew up. When the War of the Five Kings begins and he’s crowned King of the North, however, it seems the only way to win is to marry you off to someone else.





	Wolves Cried When A Stark Wed A Stag

When Robb Stark went to war, the first person he asked to be by his side was you – his baby sister. The one he would kill for. The one he would die for. The one he was fighting a war for.

You were both young when you discovered that you were more to Robb than just his baby sister. He would die for his family, everyone knew that, but for you … he would go to war for you. Move mountains. Slay monsters.

He would do the impossible for you.

It didn’t stay secret for very long. Robb never much cared for hiding his feelings for you. His gestures towards you were grand. His affections plentiful and his doting beyond obvious. Robb got into more fights for your honour than any normal big brother would. 

Sometimes foreign traders would mistake you for a noblewoman that Robb was trying to court. Or he a nobleman from another house come to ask for your hand. Your parents never corrected the assumption unless it was necessary – that was the only sign you had that they noticed the way Robb looked at you. The way you protected him. The way you loved each other.

They never made a move to stop the two of you. Never sat you down and talked about how inappropriate your love and affections for one another were. You never truly understood why until Robb went to war against the Five Kings.

The North needed a King, but the King needed you. Robb would have followed you anywhere. There was no stopping his devotion to you. Had your parents stepped in, the line of heirs to Winterfell would have fallen, and later the North.

With a war, however, came the need for alliances. Robb bartered everything he had and still, it wasn’t enough. The North was on his side, but if he ever wanted to take on Joffrey’s armies and win, he would need more men. Men that weren’t from the North.

The only southern family that you had ever trusted to fight by a Stark’s side were the Baratheon’s. Robert Baratheon may have considered himself a Northerner for a time, but you had always said that if he was going to rule in the south he was a Southerner.

Unfortunately, with the war being one of the Five Kings, Stannis and Renly were considered Robb’s enemies as well as each other’s. Until you got in Renly’s ear of course.

Had Stannis sat on the throne, the North would have simply gone back to what it was – an independent people that would have been dragged into the next Southern war to come along. If Renly were to ascend the throne, however, you were confident you could have convinced him to keep Robb as King of the North. Leaving he and his people out of all future wars they had no part being in. The North would become a law unto itself.

Robb being who he was, considered your council of the highest value. You had never been in a war, but you had learned much from your father. Robb was convinced you’d learned more than even he had. Ned had always said that you would make a smart and cunning ruler. The type that was two steps ahead of everyone.

When Renly had asked for your hand to unite the houses once more, however, Robb had almost taken his head off in the middle of the camp.

By then, the relationship you and Robb had was common knowledge. Those that loathed you called you the Lannister’s of the North. Although not a foul word was breathed in your direction. No one dared insult the Stark couple.

It had taken days of private negotiation, but eventually, Robb came around to the idea. You would marry Renly for political purposes – that would be common knowledge. Robb never wanted to keep his love for you in the shadows. Of course, the unspoken rule was that the marriage was never to be consummated. Robb’s hands were the only ones that were allowed to touch your body. His lips the only ones allowed to press against yours.

You didn’t even share a binding kiss with Renly on the day of your wedding.

The wedding was meant to be an alliance that would combine your houses and win the throne. The marriage was to be sustained until the throne was in Renly’s possession at which point, Robb made very clear that the marriage would be annulled or else he would extinguish the Baratheon name for good.

Renly had laughed in good nature at the threat, but there had been no smile on Robb’s face when he said it. He was a kind man. A fair man. A strong man. But he was fierce, relentless and merciless when it came to you. It was a dark side of Robb that had many concerned for his mental health should any bad will ever befall you. In fact, it had been the main concern for the few Northerners that didn’t wish to follow Robb – what kind of a King would Robb Stark be without his baby sister by his side?

If Robb had it his way, no one would ever have to find out.

When the wedding had finished and Renly was long gone, you stood atop a hill at the edge of the encampment beneath a tree. You watched as the sun sank beneath the horizon and listened to the laughter and drunken hollers that sounded behind you. A wedding feast with no bride or groom to witness it. Just an excuse for the soldiers to drink.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” you said when you heard footsteps approach you from behind.

You didn’t have to turn to know who it was. You had lived with Robb so long, you could pick out the sound of his footfalls, the clank of his sword and the squeak of his leather from any encampment in any part of the world.

“You always thought it was,” he said as he stopped behind you.

He was tall enough that he could watch the sunset over your head. Since you were little, he always said that your height difference was proof that you were made for each other. If he were to wrap his arms around you from behind, his chin would rest comfortably on your head, no bending or stretching needed. You fit perfectly together.

You smiled. “And you’re always so polite when you disagree with me. If I didn’t know you better I wouldn’t notice it.”

You could hear the contained laughter in his voice when he said, “I’m not disagreeing.”

“But?”

He let out a heavy breath and shifted closer to you. The cold air was harsh against your cheeks, but he was a wall of heat at your back. His fingers brushed against your temple as he drew your hair away from your face and bent to catch your eye.

“But,” he said, “the sunset is nothing compared to the woman I wake up with every morning.”

As his lips pressed against your forehead, your eyes fluttered shut for a brief, sweet moment. You sighed and turned your eyes back to the horizon.

“It has only been a few hours, and already I’m counting down the days to mine and Renly’s annulment.”

Robb’s arms came around you, his chin rested on your head. “It was your idea. You spent three days convincing me to allow it.”

“It is a good idea. Father would have been proud.”

Robb chuckled. “Father would have preferred Stannis be on the throne.”

“I know,” you said as you turned in his embrace to look up at him. “I would have convinced him otherwise.”

“Would you have?”

“Yes. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, brother, but I have quite a way with words.”

He laughed. “Aye. I’m familiar with your charm. It was only a few hours ago that I watched the love of my life marry another man. All because you convinced me it was the right thing to do.”

Your smile faded and you grew thoughtful as you traced the stitching of his leather cuirass. “It is the right thing to do. Not just for us but for all of Westeros. The crown has always sat on the heads of soldiers. Perhaps someone like Renly is exactly the King we need.”

Robb cupped your face in his hands and tilted it up so you would look at him. “He will not be our King.”

“No,” you said, “but he could be an ally. A friend.”

“A friend?” Robb said, his smile returning. “Only moments ago, you were dreaming of the day you could be rid of him.”

You rolled your eyes at him, but his smile was infectious. “I didn’t say I want to be rid of him. I said I don’t like being married to him.” His arms slipped around you once more as you leaned into him. “It feels wrong to have the Baratheon name. Y/N Baratheon. I do not like it. It tastes … foul.”

Robb drew his hands to your shoulders and pushed you back far enough that he could look down at you. His eyes were serious, his mouth set in a determined line.

“Listen to me,” he said. “You will always be Y/N Stark of the House of Winterfell. I don’t care what this alliance says, the North knows who her true Queen is. Every man down there would bend the knee for you in a heartbeat, no matter who you’re married to. You are a Stark and you are mine. Say it.”

“I am a Stark and I am yours,” you said.

His hands lifted to your face. “Again.”

You wrapped your hands around his wrists, your voice loud and clear as you said, “I am a Stark and I am yours.” You rubbed your thumbs along the back of his hands and let your mouth curl up into a soft smile. “For as long as we both shall live.”

His eyes grew gentle and loving. Then he kissed you, and it was the closest thing to marriage vows either of you would be able to share together.


End file.
